Les héritiers de la colère
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: Un retour à l'ère des maraudeurs, au temps les plus sombres de l'histoire de la magie.


_Les héritiers de la colère. _

1.

James Potter avait mille fois rêvé de ce jour et il était enfin venu. Il paraissait bien plus âgé que son âge, si bien que plusieurs premières années avaient demandé des renseignements. Visiblement, cela plaisait beaucoup à James. Il prenait du plaisir à leur répondre n'importe quoi. Il s'amusait. D'un pas léger et assuré, il était monté à bord du Poudlard Express. Tout le monde s'agitait bruyamment autour de lui. Certains montraient des visages attristés, du fait de quitter leurs proches. D'autres contenaient, avec mal, leur excitation débordante. Mais tout le monde était heureux de s'en aller étudier à Poudlard. Les retrouvailles étaient émouvantes. Tout le monde se prenait dans les bras. James ne connaissait encore personne. Il observait autour de lui. Les compartiments étaient déjà presque tous complet. C'était sa première année, son père lui avait pour cela donné de nombreux conseils. Cela lui tenait à cœur, que son fils sache que la maison où il serait envoyé, ne déterminait pas réellement qui il était ou qui il allait devenir. D'après son père, aucune maison n'était pire qu'une autre, et il se devait de toujours se montrer fier de la sienne. Tout comme il ne devait jamais rire d'une. Son père lui avait expliqué que rien n'était jamais acquis et qu'il fallait toujours donner plus que ce que l'on pensait. Mais par dessus tout, qu'il ne fallait jamais juger quelqu'un pour sa maison. Que l'on pouvait trouver une main tendue, là, où on ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Même s'il prenait en considération ce que son père lui disait, le jeune garçon espérait être envoyé à Gryffondor. C'était la maison de son père, il était évident qu'il y aille également. Il entra dans un compartiment qui paraissait assez calme. Une petite fille rousse et un jeune garçon, qui semblaient être de première année comme lui, étaient déjà assis. Ils discutaient gaiement entre eux, mais en apercevant James, ils le regardèrent s'installer en silence.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle James, souffla-t-il. C'est aussi votre première année à Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit la rousse d'un air embarrassé. Je m'appelle Lily, et voici Severus.

Le dénommé Severus regarda James d'un mauvais œil, avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre du compartiment. «Ça commence bien...» se dit James en soupirant. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gêné. James ne savait pas quoi dire à ses camarades. Il leur aurait bien demandé si ils étaient nés moldus ou bien si leurs parents étaient des sorciers, mais sa mère lui avait répété de nombreuses fois que cela ne se faisait pas. Surtout en ces temps troublés, où plusieurs familles de «sang pur» revendiquaient leur prétendue supériorité. James s'intéressait peu aux questions d'ordre politique, mais il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis dès le premier jour. Il s'abstint donc de parler. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit dans le couloir. Le train venait de se mettre en marche. Passant sa tête à l'extérieur du compartiment, James assista à un drôle de spectacle : un jeune garçon, chétif, semblait avoir trébuché sur sa propre valise. Les rires retentissaient à travers le train. James n'aimait pas que l'on se moque des autres. Il s'avança donc vers le garçon écarlate et lui tendit la main.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Peter, répondit l'autre, visiblement impressionné par James.

- Tu n'as rien, Peter? demanda gentiment James

Le pauvre semblait touché par autant de considérations. D'habitude, jamais personne ne faisait attention à lui et à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il observait le garçon aux cheveux en bataille qui se tenait en face de lui. En voyant son sourire sincère, il prit confiance et lui sourit à son tour.

- Oui, ça va, je suis simplement maladroit. Je vais m'installer dans ce compartiment, merci.

James le regardait s'en aller. En se retournant, il percuta violemment quelqu'un.

- Pardon, s'excusa Potter en ramassant un sachet de friandises qui était tombé suite au choc. Et bien, je vois que tu as fait des provisions! Où est-ce que tu as eu tout ça?

- C'est la dame dans le chariot, là-bas, elle en a plein. J'adore les suçacides, c'est vraiment trop drôle! Prends-en un, si tu veux!

- Je vais aller m'en acheter. Tu peux t'installer dans mon compartiment, si tu en as envie. Il reste des places. Au fait, moi c'est James Potter, rayonna-t-il en lui tendant la main, heureux de se faire un ami.

- ...Sirius Black! répondit-il en prenant sa main.

Une demi heure plus tard : Sirus était un vrai moulin à parole. James se demandait comment il parvenait à débiter autant de mots d'un coup sans reprendre sa respiration. Dès que le jeune garçon avait ouvert la bouche, Severus avait quitté le compartiment, prétextant l'envie de «lire tranquillement» -ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à James, qui préférait de loin la compagnie de Sirius et Lily. La jeune fille échangeait parfois quelques regards amusés avec James, en réaction aux longs discours de Sirius.

- ... et alors, mon frère, Regulus, s'est fait engueulé comme pas possible!

- Mais c'était bien toi qui avait cassé le vase ? Demanda James, dans l'espoir que son nouvel ami se taise un instant

- Oui, mais j'avais pas fait exprès! Tu vois, j'avais juste pensé très fort que je voulais le casser et c'est arrivé! C'est dingue non? Et vous, vos pouvoirs se sont déjà manifesté involontairement? Lily éluda la question. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Pour la rassurer, James dit :

- Oh, tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde! C'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'on est pas un cracmol.

- Euh... Un cracmol? Demanda Lily d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Ben, un sorcier qui n'a pas de pouvoirs ! Dans quel monde tu vis? Chez les moldus? Plaisanta Sirius.

Lily se renfrogna et se tût. James, quant à lui, avait compris : la jeune fille n'était pas née de parents sorciers. Peut-être ignorait-elle même le terme de «moldu». Il décida de changer de sujet en entraînant Sirius dans une grande discussion sur le quidditch, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de rester en retrait.

- C'est vraiment injuste qu'on ne puisse pas avoir notre propre balais à Poudlard, broncha Sirius. Tout ça parce que c'est notre première année.

Au moment où James allait lui répondre, Lily se leva.

- Je vais retrouver Severus, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Vous êtes ensemble? demanda Sirius, curieux.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Il m'a toujours aidé, a toujours été présent pour moi.

James l'observait avec intensité. Comment un garçon aussi bizarre pouvait-être le meilleur ami de la fille la plus jolie qu'il lui avait été donné de voir?

Il suivit Lily du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment se referme. Un claquement de doigts retentit à ses oreilles.

- Hé, ho ! On se réveille, là dedans ! Lança Sirius. Si elle préfère traîner avec le boulet de service dès le premier jour, au lieu d'avoir le privilège de côtoyer les deux gars les plus cools de Poudlard depuis des décennies, c'est son problème.

Cette remarque emplie de fausse vanité fit rire James. Il commença alors à se détendre, enfin. La vie à Poudlard promettait d'être pleine de rebondissements. Sa seule source d'angoisse restait la cérémonie de la répartition.. pourvu qu'il ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard ! Son nouvel ami devait sûrement partager les mêmes pensées, car au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et que les lueurs du château apparaissaient au loin, Sirius devint de moins en moins bavard, pour finir par ne plus causer du tout. Il enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers sans prononcer un mot, se jetant toutefois des regards anxieux. L'estomac noué, les deux garçons descendirent du train, guidés par des lanternes à l'éclat iréel. Ils suivirent la file des premières années, guidée par une voix forte bien loin devant eux. Ils grimpèrent dans un barque, et sans même s'en rendre compte, s'en extirpèrent quelques minutes plus tard, pour poser le pied sur un sol froid et humide. Le château se dressait devant les nouveaux arrivants, gigantesque et magnifique. Le silence se fit : les premières années étaient tous bouche-bée. Les yeux grands ouverts, les élèves pénétraient dans leur nouvelle maison. James n'avait rarement vu un aussi bel endroit. Lorsque son père lui parlait de cette école, il pensait toujours qu'il en rajoutait. Mais, il se rendait compte, à cet instant, que ce n'était même pas suffisant.

- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il à Sirius.

En guise de réponse, le jeune garçon hocha simplement la tête. Aucun son ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il balayait le grand hall du regard, il pouvait sentir la magie qui se dégageait de la pièce. Une bonne magie, comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Une magie bienveillante et tendre. Il respira de tout ses poumons et ne pu s'empêcher d'offrir un large sourire à son nouvel ami.

- On y est enfin, James! ria-t-il. On est enfin chez nous! Onze ans que j'en rêve!

Un préfet en chef demanda aux élèves de première année de s'arrêter. Tandis que ceux qui étaient là les années passées, s'en allèrent dans la grande salle. Une femme qui avait l'air sévère demanda le silence.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall, on fera plus ample connaissance après la cérémonie. Je suis persuadée que vous avez tous envie de goûter au banquet! Mais avant, je suis encore plus certaine que vous êtes impatient de connaître votre maison! Suivez-moi.

Les élèves s'agglutinèrent tous derrière le Professeur McGonagall, qui les fit pénetrer dans la Grande Salle. Selon l'avis de James, elle méritait bien son titre. Le plafond était haut et semblait s'ouvrir directement sur la galaxie. Il savait bien que c'était un plafond magique mais cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Quatre longues tables occupaient la salle : une pour chaque maison. Gryffondor, les braves. Serdaigle, les sages. Poufsouffle, les loyaux. Et Serpentard, les ambitieux. Tout au bout de la salle se tenait une estrade avec une table, moins grande, celle des professeurs. Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, était connu pour être un illustre sorcier. Il avait même sa carte dans les chocogrenouilles ! (Pour James, c'était le comble de la réussite.) Il frappa doucement dans ses mains, et le silence se fit instantanément. Le professeur McGonagall annonça que la répartition dans les différentes maisons allait commencer. James vit Sirius s'agiter à côté de lui -Je suis dans les premiers, lui dit-il

- Sirius Black, appela McGonagall quelques minutes plus tard.

Sirius s'avança comme les autres avant lui vers le grand chapeau défraichi qui décidait de votre sort. Le « choixpeau ». James lança un signe d'encouragement à son ami.

- ...Gryffondor ! Lança le choixpeau. Des hourras retentirent à la table des Lions, tandis que certains Serpentard fixaient Sirius d'un air surpris et mauvais. Quant à lui, et bien … il était tout pâle, comme inquiet. Mais on pouvait apercevoir de la joie dans ses yeux. James n'écouta que d'une oreille le reste des répartitions. Lily Evans, la rouquine du train, fut elle aussi envoyée à Gryffondor, ainsi qu'un certain Remus Lupin, dont le regard plein de souffrances intrigua James. Arriva la lettre P. « Après Pettigrew, c'est à moi... »

Peter s'approcha timidement du professeur McGonagall. Elle le fit s'asseoir et laissa tomber le choipeau sur sa tête. Il lui recouvrit l'intégralité de ses yeux, ce qui déclencha un rire dans toute la salle. D'un signe de main, Dumbledore ordonna aux élèves de se taire et foudroya du regard un professeur qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. Le choipeau semblait hésiter, ce qui était une première depuis le début de la cérémonie. James avait juré l'avoir vu froncer les sourcils et marmonner. Le temps n'avait jamais parut aussi long au jeune sorcier. Il essayait de se souvenir les paroles de son père. Peu importe où il allait tomber, il devait en être fier, son père avait promis de l'être. Sirius lui faisait des signes de sa place. A côté de lui se trouvait le garçon qui se prénommait Remus.

- ... Gryffondor! hurla le choipeau, coupant James dans ses pensées.

Surpris, le visage de Peter s'était illuminé, dévoilant un sourire remplit de dents. Il se releva précipitamment, manquant de trébucher, ce qui fit sourire James. "Je l'aime bien." pensa-t-il.

- James Potter! Avait lu le professeur McGonagall.

Tout les regards étaient à présent posés sur lui. James retenait son souffle. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de pressions qu'aujourd'hui. Le choixpeau lui fut retiré aussi vite qu'il fut posé. Il entendit un grand cri ,« GRYFFONDOR » et, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, James fut propulsé à la table des braves, félicité par des tonnes de voix différentes et ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. La répartition se poursuivit, mais James, entouré de ses amis, n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Il entendit juste le nom de Severus, Rogue, admit à Serpentard. « Tant mieux » pensa James, en adressant son plus beau sourire à Lily, assise en face de lui. Le festin commença dans une ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse.

Durant un court instant, le temps sembla se figer. James eut l'agréable sensation que cette journée était le commencement d'une bien plus grande aventure. Entouré de rires et de chants, il se laissa lui aussi aller à l'allégresse ambiante et la vie reprit son cours à l'intérieur de l'école des sorciers.

A l'extérieur, cependant, la réalité était tout autre. Un orage s'annonçait, et l'air glacial laissait présager des ennuis plus qu'imminents. Une guerre était sur le point de se déclencher... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

* * *

- cette fiction est écrite par MonaJMayfair et AmelieICanFly ;

les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Ils sont à notre reine, JK Rowling que nous remercions pour tout.


End file.
